Fate
by theFateofEarth
Summary: After the appointed time of the Apocalyse... (Shonen ai)
1. Void

Chapter 1: Void  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the very, very talented women of Clamp. Please don't sue me! I'm so poor from buying so much mangas and anime.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how he feels. That blank emptiness in his gaze always lightens up that tiniest bit around me...or at least I think so. He'll never be the same again...heck, he will never be the Subaru that he once was. But that's who I fell for...not that innocent 16 year old...but that dark and handsome 25 year old. (ne was that his age?) The world changed...I saved it...but I couldn't save him. That day on the Rainbow Bridge... I lost him. His defection to the Chi no Ryu... it makes me wonder about all those innocent gestures he gave me."  
  
Kamui stared at the Tokyo skyline; the first peaks of the sun's rays giving it an ethereal glow. Four years...it's been four years since that fateful day. Kamui was no longer that sweet little 16 year old anymore...no. He was never really truly able to enjoy being 16 was he? Things have gone pretty smoothly actually. his last kekkai was able to restore all of Tokyo including the lives of his seals. The only things that he didn't restore were Kotori, Fuuma. 'Kamui' was alive and healing, and Subaru. He took it into himself to visit the omnyouji every so often. When the dust settled and all was done and over with Subaru went back home to Kyoto.  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
"I'm their leader, I have to return. It won't be long 'till my grandmother dies as well."  
  
"Alright. I'll visit you then. if you are ok with that," the pleading in his eyes was obvious to everyone- he should have said 'take me with you.'  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
Kamui frowned, "No class today.vacation."  
  
"Ah, I see," the young monk took long strides to join Kamui's side, "Is it the first day of your vacation?"  
  
"Yes," Kamui glanced at Sorata and smiled- it was fleeting, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
"Do you plan on visiting him?" Sorata asked more of a statement actually.  
  
"Maybe," Kamui answered quietly, "Will you guys be alright?"  
  
"Without you? We managed before. It turns out that the Angels aren't that bad of people. Yuzuriha moved in with Kusanagi, much to Seichiro's surprise. The irony of that was that Karen claimed she knew they would end up living together," Sorata smiled and let out a laugh before continuing, "Arashi and I are going to get married soon. at least return for that okay?"  
  
"Who said I'd leave forever?" Kamui asked leaning against the railing. Sorata shrugged and started over to the elevator.  
  
"See you around then," he waved before stepping through the sliding doors. Kamui gave one last lingering glance at Tokyo before following Sorata's actions.  
  
". I've been gone since the day Fuuma disappeared from this earth."  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
Subaru enjoyed the quiet stillness of the garden. The small-secluded area in the entire Sumeragi estate was the only place that he could just sit and think. Kamui was to arrive today. The time spent in the company of the younger dragon was always something to look forward to. Kamui brought a little light into his dark world. Subaru planned to tell Kamui not to visit anymore after today. if he could bring himself to do so. Faint smiles and light laughter were present whenever Kamui was around. it was a nice thing, the stiff air of the house was always lighter during his visits. Soon. he'll be here soon. As would some of his family, grandmother wanted to see them; it was almost time. the end was coming soon for her and she wanted to see some family.  
  
"Subaru-san? Kamui-san is here," the faint voice was heard beyond the brushes and trees.  
  
"Tell him I'm coming then." Subaru slowly walked through the double doors and towards the main hall. The youthful form of Kamui was seen before he turned the corner into the foyer. He was dressed in black pants and a crimson shirt; all the buttons save the top two were closed. The dark coat he also had on was a nice accent to it all. Kamui looked up and locked his line of vision with Subaru.  
  
"Nice to see you again Subaru-san," he smiled earning one in return.  
  
"Good to see you too. Oh, I overlooked the fact that some family is coming so there will be more people wandering around this week. Why don't we go talk in the garden? You spend a lot of time there ne?" Subaru motioned some servants to take Kamui's things to his room.  
  
"Sounds good. A lot of things have happened that we'd like you to hear," Kamui stuffed his hands in his pockets and followed Subaru. 


	2. Despair

Chapter 2: Despair  
  
Disclaimer: don't own 'em! Don't sue me  
  
". They're getting married? You sure they wanted me to go?" Subaru inquired, this was quite the news. Arashi Kishuu and Sorata Arusagawa getting married in a month.  
  
"Why wouldn't they? Subaru, you are still part of the group you know," Kamui furrowed his eyebrows together in apt irritation. 'He still doesn't realize how we feel about him.' Subaru let out a sigh and leaned back against a tree. 'I' his mind corrected.  
  
"Kamui, why do you come to visit me all the time?" Kamui frowned and crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"You still don't get it do you?!" Subaru cocked an eye open to see a fuming Kamui stalking away.  
  
"I did it again." Subaru watched Kamui's retreating form a while longer before loosing himself in his thoughts. (haha Subaru must be listening to Britney Spears in his spare time)  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
It's not that I mean to sound so uncaring. Really. I care a whole lot about Kamui and his well-being. I can't put him in danger though. No matter if I'm the leader of the clan my other life is that of the Sakurazukamori.  
  
Subaru's hand wandered to his right eye.  
  
If he continues to try and get close to me. he'll end up in the same predicament. I don't want that to happen to him. he has gone through enough. Do even I have the strength to continue on like this? I'm trying to deceive myself of my own weaknesses. Hm. I'm being such the pessimist. I'll admit, Kamui is beautiful- those big violet eyes and that mop of ebony unruly hair. I'm surprised that all the girls he meets aren't in love with him. Like I- what? God I'm thinking way too much.  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
"How is it freaking possible for him to act so oblivious?" Kamui grumbled as he made his way down the hall, "Does he need to ask me that every time I come?" He was way too upset to notice where he was going, much less that he was about to walk straight into another person.  
  
"Ouch!" a jumble of curses ensued from both people as they toppled over. Kamui was the first to recover, he glanced at who he had practically run over and met a vivid pair of cobalt eyes.  
  
"Sorry" the owner of the eyes quickly laughed and got up to brush himself off.  
  
"It's alright." Kamui followed suit and turned to inspect this person. He was a good-looking guy probably about his own age with dark brown hair that contrasted with his green eyes. The guy kinda reminded him of Keichii they both seemed to radiate with a childish and friendly aura. But what was he doing here? Oh yea. what Subaru told him earlier about relatives suddenly registered. The guy raised an eyebrow almost asking 'who are you?'  
  
"Um. I'm a guest of Subaru's," he scratched his head wondering this person knew of him, "Name's Kamui."  
  
"Kamui? The Kamui?" the sudden flustered look on the other's face showed he knew perfectly well who he was, "Wow. heh name's Tenchi. Tenchi Ikeda, I'm Subaru's cousin."  
  
"Oh. I kinda expected you to be some sort of family," Kamui murmured absentmindedly.  
  
"Really? I'm nothing like him as you can see. Mr. Angst and I have just about nothing in common. My mother dragged me over here actually. something about my grandma dying," Tenchi explained while eyeing Kamui as though he were God or something. Kamui shifted under his gaze. He wasn't used to people staring at him like that. Even if he was 20 now, actually even if he was 50 it wouldn't have made any difference.  
  
"What is it that you find so interesting that makes you stare like that?" Tenchi chuckled before answering the question.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I didn't expect Kamui to be such a pretty-boy!" Kamui scowled. What the hell was this anyway? It's not like he was a model or whatever.  
  
"Pretty-boy? I'm not really a kid you know," Tenchi laughed again- suddenly it was getting really, really annoying.  
  
"Really? How old are you then? Cuz you definitely look younger than me!" Kamui felt the urge to slap the guy silly or better yet blast him through a wall. He curled his fingers into a tight ball. 'Man. if he doesn't stop. I dunno what is going to hold me back from.'  
  
"He isn't younger than you. Actually both of you are 20 now," Subaru's monotone voice interrupted almost as though he had incidentally walked in now just to make sure Kamui didn't blow a hole into the estate. Tenchi's eyes widened before he gave Subaru a friendly slap on the back. Subaru grunted and continued to say, "But you are younger than me and you should treat me with respect."  
  
"C'mon Subaru-san!! Don't be mean! We haven't seen each other in ages!! Anyway where's Hokuto-chan I wanna say hi to her too!"  
  
"Don't be dense," Kamui hissed, "Like you didn't know."  
  
"Kamui," the young man flipped his sight to Subaru, "He wouldn't know. he's been living in America his entire life and it's not like the family likes to keep in touch." Tenchi stared at the clan leader and then flicked his vision back to the Ten no Ryu leader. Subaru gave Kamui a knowing smile and proceeded to explain to Tenchi the whereabouts of Hokuto; which ended up with Tenchi in a stupor and a shocked expression on his face and a darkened eyed Subaru and Kamui.  
  
"Excuse me? Dinner is ready," the meek voice of a maid had said. (Stupid quiet, meek servant people. I should make one outspoken later ha!)  
  
"Come then. we need to eat after all." Subaru said, more hushed than he had intended.  
  
"I'm not too hungry," Kamui mumbled stepping to walk in the opposite direction before Subaru caught his arm and give him a look that said 'yes you damn well are.' Kamui sighed in defeat and followed the two towards the dining room.  
  
tFoE: hallo! Just so ya kno I really didn't plan on Tenchi being such a butt. He's my freakin humor factor so I need him. Too much angst isn't good for anybody. He isn't a major part of the story so he'll only appear in awkward moments or when I think I need some genki-ness kay? And I couldn't bring myself to kill off Fuuma.or actually 'Kamui' cuz I love him lots. And I know the title didn't fit the chapter but oh well. 


	3. Strain

Chapter 3: Strain  
  
Disclaimer: don't own people and things. They belong to Clamp!!  
  
"Kamui, I'm sorry alright?" Subaru mumbled.  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?" Kamui snapped, "It's not that I'm not used to it anyway." Subaru winced at Kamui's tone, but quickly dismissed it. He had all the right to be mad. Subaru slowly reached out and put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder but it was quickly shoved off. " 'Kamui' is at least a little more caring than you."  
  
"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Kamui whirled on his heel to face him.  
  
"I said that 'Kamui' is more caring than you are and he isn't running away from everything." Subaru scowled and hardened his expression. "Oh. and did I neglect to say that your beloved Seishirou-san is actually alive?" Kamui took Subaru's look of surprise as a no. "Looks like his aim was a tad off when he decided to shove his hand through you. And you know. mirror effect. 'Kamui' decided not to tell you. He just woke up recently I'm sure he'd just love to pay you a visit." As if on cue the doorbell rang and a yelp was heard from the room next door followed by a 'Subaru-san!! You gotta find a less scary sounding buzzing sound for your doorbell!' (Kaworu: what the? tFoE: humor factor!! )  
  
"What did you do?" Kamui closed his eyes and quietly walked out of the room. (Kaworu: he might walk into a wall with his eyes closed. tFoE: he's Kamui he will walk where he will with his eyes closed and not run into anything.  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
When Subaru got to the main foyer evidently some servants were taking Seishirou's and Fuuma's coats. Fuuma had casually smirked at Subaru and winked before sauntering over to Kamui and draping his arm around the boy, who had pushed him away earning a chuckle from his Twin Star.  
  
"C'mon Kamui dear, just a little kiss ne?" Kamui shot Fuuma a killer glare as a response.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come," Kamui growled under his breath.  
  
"You shouldn't have asked any of them to come," Subaru said sternly grabbing Kamui's arm and pulled him closer in his direction. Fuuma frowned.  
  
"C'mon Subaru you're going to steal two men from me! At least let me have the submissive one!" Fuuma mock-whined.  
  
" 'Kamui'," the one word that was spoken from the former Sakurazukamori was threatening and flirty at the same time. Subaru stared at the man that had broken him to pieces years back. Everything about him was the same. 'dammit! What now? Kamui he- was he that upset to? Arrgh. why am I so worried about Kamui's feelings now?'  
  
"Come now Kamui! We'll leave the predator and prey alone," Fuuma was ushering a frowning Kamui out. Subaru glanced into his violet eyes and saw a mix of emotions- sadness, annoyance.  
  
"What? Are you talking about us?" Kamui hissed.  
  
"Aw if that's how you want to put it now," Fuuma had pulled Kamui's petite form closer and was whispering into his ear, "Kamui's turned into such a feisty one hanging around you more Subaru. Thank you although it'll be just a little more difficult to try and get him into bed now."  
  
"I- I- F- Fuuma!" Kamui stammered.  
  
"Hm, back to normal I see. come then," that being said Fuuma led Kamui into the direction of his room. Before the duo disappeared down the corner Fuuma yelled, "Subaru! Think I can play with your little toy for tonight? Ow! Oh.so you aren't like that with Kamu- ow! Do you want to b- ow! Kamui stop!" A scream was heard followed by the pounding sounds of running. Subaru turned to run after them to make sure Kamui wasn't hurt when a strong hand pulled his arm stopping him.  
  
"Talking is good for all of us Subaru and Fuuma has no reasons to really hurt Kamui anyway. the damn war is over, has been for a while."  
  
~|~|~|~  
  
Fuuma had settled for the gardens after the "Kamui chasing" around the estate. Kamui himself lay sprawled on the grass exhausted next to him.  
  
"What made you call us, Kamui? It's obvious that you like the Sumeragi head quite a lot. Especially to me, Kamui." Fuuma's breath hot in the smaller one's ear, "What is it that you wish for?" Kamui turned a couple of shades of red before regaining his composure. (tFoE: we should see how many times we could say Kamui in one section.)  
  
"Don't you know the answer already?" Fuuma laughed before continuing.  
  
"I guess I do don't I? If you two get together somehow can I have Seishirou?"  
  
"You know that Subaru and I won't get together, Fuuma."  
  
"Hm, then why don't you and I give ourselves some fun?" Fuuma smirked.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I'm not that big of a horndog as you so unfortunately.no"  
  
"It was worth a try. You know I didn't tell you this earlier Kamui but you really are an idiot. You're just letting Seishirou take Subaru from you, although either way makes no difference to me I get to screw one at least." Kamui gave him a warning glare earning yet another smile from the other.  
  
"Why giving me the advice? This isn't like you at all.well, now that is. Before.you were always like this," Kamui took a deep breath, "It's better I guess. The real Fuuma would've been heartbroken that he took the life of his own sister. He would've gotten rid of himself after I had saved him."  
  
"Hm, can't say I would know what he would've done but you don't usually talk about who I once was a lot. Letting off steam, Kamui-chan?" Fuuma ran a hand through his hair before sitting up.  
  
"Don't call me that I'm not some child anymore," Kamui shoved his hand in his pockets and stood up, "Think they're ok alone?"  
  
"What is it really that you're asking? Is Seishirou messing around with the Sumeragi?"  
  
"I- wah? NO! That's now what I was asking at all!"  
  
"Eh.probably not. Seishirou was serious along the way. No worries Kamui. They wouldn't do anything.we'd hear them." Kamui continued to stare upwards at the sky, the stars glinted- dim, bright, dim, bright.  
  
"Just.fade away and stop struggling," Kamui breathed out. Fuuma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Talking to stars now? .Is there a hidden meaning that I'm not catching?" Kamui sighed before saying something else.  
  
"It's funny isn't it? How stars are I mean. They're like beacons in the sky but when one dies.it take everything that's around it with it," Fuuma's expression softened. He wasn't entirely devoid of emotion you know and as of that moment, Kamui needed the comfort of anyone willing to give it. He got up and hugged Kamui, who in turn hugged back, "people are just like that. one will always drag us down."  
  
"Kamui, stop thinking that way. It's so unlike you that I'm really not enjoying hearing it." Kamui's eyes widened.  
  
"Who are you trying to be?"  
  
"Who? Me? Think that you could rephrase that 'cuz it's kind of confusing me, love." Kamui smirked in a way that made him look like an entirely different person. Fuuma catching a glimpse of it frowned.  
  
"How about this then.um.are you trying to be more like Fuuma my best friend or other 'Kamui'?"  
  
"I'm being me. How could I be either of those people when I can't remember what they were truly like?"  
  
"Is this the new you then?"  
  
"Yea I guess you can say that. Although.I'm not sure what you mean by the new me." Fuuma scratched his head a little and pulled Kamui closer so he could lean against him. Kamui tensed a little but relaxed and set his head on Fuuma's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it isn't that bad. I guess I'm really and idiot and Subaru was one too by saying I might be able to restore Fuuma. I guess I'll just have to live with what you have become eh?" Kamui smiled and tilted his head up.  
  
"Ehhh.don't do that. It's very tempting right now to kiss you."  
  
"Why do you want to anyway? You're even living with Seishirou aren't you? I pale in comparison."  
  
"Is that what it's all about? Subaru's relationship with Sei-san?" Kamui wrinkled his nose at the dumb nickname.  
  
"Are you just trying to act as dumb as you're acting?"  
  
"Just trying to get you fired up, love."  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop calling me 'love' I don't need an endearing nickname I have a pretty good name if I don't say so myself. I mean even you wanted it."  
  
"Ne.you're so kawaii Kamui" Fuuma smirked and pulled Kamui closer against him. Actually the smirk should have been a warning to run away. No, scratch that. The comment that came before the smirk should have been a warning.  
  
"L- let me go Fuuma!" Kamui struggled to pull away. (Kaworu: why is he so ooc. tFoE: um.time changes people?)  
  
"No." the simple statement sent a shock up Kamui's back. He just.relaxed and buried his face into Fuuma's shirt.  
  
"Can I kiss you now?"  
  
"I.if you really want to." Kamui's voice was muffled.  
  
"Really?" Fuuma was grinning from ear to ear now. 'Never thought I'd get a chance!' Kamui looked up and raised his eyebrow somehow saying 'are you or are you not?' without uttering a single word. "Kawaii" was all that escaped Fuuma's mouth when he nuzzled Kamui's neck. The simple action made Kamui's face turn as red as a tomato, but did nothing to prepare him for what was to happen next. Fuuma pulled away from his neck and tilted Kamui's face to look him in the eye before lowering his lips down to the smaller one below him.  
  
'I'm being kissed by Fuuma. By my own childhood best friend! What am I doing?!' was ringing through Kamui's head over and over. But yet it was comforting to know that someone wanted him. Someone would return his feelings if he were so to give his own. When the two finally parted Kamui was panting slightly and Fuuma had on a silly grin.  
  
"You're a bit too late Sumeragi," Fuuma commented. It took a few seconds for Kamui to register what was being said.  
  
"N- nani?" Kamui breathed out before tilting his head sideways to the door. Seishirou and Subaru stood there; Seishirou had on that cruel smile of his, while Subaru looked stricken. "Su- Subaru-san." 


End file.
